


nagging friends

by Amathalya



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Shopping, F/M, Fluffcember 2020, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Felix is out with Sylvain and Ingrid and finds an unexpected present for someone he didn't know he wanted to gift- ♪ -Fluffcember Day 16: gift-giving
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	nagging friends

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a Prequel for Day 12 "snowflakes dance" [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029657)c:

Bored, Felix walked through the shop, his hands dug into the pockets of his coat. He didn’t know why he had agreed to join Sylvain and Ingrid to buy Christmas presents but here he was, and he regretted his decision. There was no way they would come out alive. 

All the people squeezing themselves past him and coming way too close into his personal space, Ingrid tugging on his coat and asking for his opinion over and over again while Sylvain got distracted all the time was getting on his nerves way too much. 

“Felix!” Ingrid called for him and waved with her hand hence he wouldn’t overlook her position. 

When he arrived next to her, almost being overran by a small boy, he waited for her to say something. He wanted to go home but it didn’t look like his friends were able to finish their shopping trip anytime soon. 

Ingrid ignored his angry look and held up two books. “Which one would Ashe love more?” 

Felix raised an eyebrow at her but couldn’t stop himself from reading the titles of the books, she was showing him. 

_The Black Knight–A branded Man_

_The Dark Knight–The Heir of the Throne_

He never heard of the books before and he hoped, Ingrid would spare him from any details about them because he had zero interest in knowing anything about the content. “I don’t know,” he answered eventually. “Take them both.”

Ingrid grumbled with the answer. “You’re no help at all.” Yet, she put both of the books into her basket. Possibly, his suggestion wasn’t that bad in the end. 

Though when Felix turned around to walk away, his eyes fell on a round table with a lot of seasonal things, decorated with lights and glitter to appeal the customers in the store. It didn’t to him at all but with all the decoration, a name plopped up in his mind and a strange feeling crept into his stomach. 

Annette. She would love that stuff. 

Without thinking twice about it, he picked one of the notepads there and tilted it a little bit in the light. The front page was covered in snowflakes, almost looking like they were dancing. What a stupid thing, he thought, right followed by but Annette would love it. 

“Annette would love it.” 

He turned his face towards Sylvain next to him. Did he just say that out loud? A bright smile was on the redheads face and it made Felix feel sick. 

Ingrid joined them, looking curiously at the something Felix had in his hand. “Oh, that one is pretty cute! You should get it for Annette.” 

Felix groaned. “What do you want from me?”

“Eh?” Sylvain let out a questionable sound. “You don’t have a present yet for her, right?” 

Of course not. Sure, they started to hang out more regularly but there was no reason, he should get her a Christmas present, right? Why would he buy a something for that bouncing ray of sunshine, holding him captive with her songs and smile. 

“Oh, you’re so lame, Felix!” 

There was no way, Felix would tell Sylvain and Ingrid that he went back to the book store the upcoming day to get the notepad and some wrapping paper and ribbons. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes for the other days of the [Fluffcember](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321) (pre and post this day), make sure to tell me ♥
> 
> \- ♪ -  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Amathalya) or [Tumblr](http://amathalya.tumblr.com/) ♪


End file.
